


Intertwined Fingers

by ElissaSeviev



Series: Hold on, Let go [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x23, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissaSeviev/pseuds/ElissaSeviev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You won't leave me alone, right ? - I'll stay all night if you don't feel like sleeping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined Fingers

_I'm not sure of what I'm trying to say_

_And we are all searching for signs_

_Whether we look towards the sky_

_Or curse behind our eyes and rationalize_

_Whatever we divine, well I hope that you and I realize_

_That what we found it could survive_

_So if you reach out your hand, I'll give you mine_

**Signs - Ron Pope**

 

He's looking right at her, sit on the chair in front of her face so she can see him perfectly, like he always does ; elbows on the knees, chin on his intertwined fingers and there's mildness in his chocolate eyes and calm face, but behind that veil that warms her heart she can see the sadness and the anger, the guilt and the pain too - but she knows only a handful of people could really see through him, because he looks better now, back to his old-self. 

She hasn't been talking for two days, well fifty hours in fact. Not to her mom that sits on her bed and tucks her hair behind her ear and strokes it, not to her dad that only tried two times to call her on the phone before giving up, not to Mrs. McCall that came with Scott to whom she didn't say a word, but she did let him take both of her hands in his. A lot of people have been passing by to try to make her speak, make her say something, anything, but after months of screaming and screaming again, she doesn't feel like she's ever gonna be able to speak again. 

Actually, now that he's here, she can pratically feel the lump in her throat dissolving, and he's just looking at her he hasn't said anything yet. She remembers falling to her knees after she screamed the "A-word" (she can't really say the name without bursting into tears) and holding on to him, his head against hers when she hid her face in his shoulder.

-Chocolate bar ? 

That's the first thing he says as he gets out of his backpack a couple of chocolate bars, the one she likes with the chunks. 

Slowly, she raises up and nods, and instead of giving her a whole bar, he split one in two and gives her a half that she bites silently.

-So ... What have you been doing those past two days ? Finding yourself a new passion for sewing ? Getting a sleeping cure to be even more gorgeous ? Done a vow of silence ? he asks, raising his eyebrows higher and higher which each question, but behind the bad irony - which says a lot about how much he must be devastated -  she sees  the worry in his eye.

That's actually what makes her answer - him worrying, and also the usual tone he uses to talk to her. 

-Sewing, me ? I hate needles. No, I was just doing my nails.

He actually looks at her fingers, even if he knows there won't be anything on them and that makes her smile a little.

-What are you doing here ? Lydia questions, tightening her grip on her blanket to cover her bare arms that are shivering a bit - because of the cold, or maybe because of everything else, she doesn't really know. 

When Stiles has finished his chocolate snack, he flicks off the crumbs of his hands and kicks off his sneakers as she pats the sheet beside her, where she sits after that. He's tall enough so she can rest her head on his shoulder and it feels good, because she hasn't been sleeping for fifty hours and it is starting to make her crazy.

-I heard you decided not to speak or to sleep. Are you trying to join a weird suicidal cult or something ? 

She giggles, a small laugh that he cherishes with all his heart, as sweet as honey on his tongue. But when she stops laughing, he can feel her stiff and avoiding his glare. The young man takes her fingers between his, entertwining them before taking her chin betwixt his index and his thumb - something he wouldn't have even dared to imagine to do a few years back - to be able to look at her right in the eye. 

-It's ok. It's ok.

 She takes a deep breath and he can feel her shaking between his hands, and before he can blink an eye, she's thrown her arms around him and her head is in the crook of his neck and she's whispering something, her mouth brushing his ear with each word like the wind. 

-They don't get that it's my fault. I can't tell them. I knew, I knew, I did everything I could ... I can't offer to be sad because she would kick my ass if she were able to see me right now.

Her voice is shaky, a bit dry and he can feel she has difficulty to speak but there's not tear dropping on his shirt, and when he pushes her away to directly talk to her, the only tears are in the corners of her eyes.

-It's not your fault, Lyds, Stiles tries to explain her, one hand in her hair so he's sure she really does look at him and listen to him (or at least she pretends too very well). Like you said, you did everything you could.

She doesn't fight back or respond because deep down, she knows he's right.

But still.

-I can't say it out loud. It's like ... If I keep it inside of me, if I don't say a word, maybe it won't be true. I don't know if I can make it though the funeral tomorrow.

Stiles knows how funerals go. He knows because he remembers sitting on the bench in the big church when he was a kid, the hand of his dad tight on his shoulder. He remembers.

-Lydia. Lydia, look at me.

His voice is soft, and she closes her eyes really hard, they're heavy with tears that finally go down her cheeks silently. 

The voices are whispering things in her head, and she can hear, again and again how they tried to warn her. She remembers. 

When she raises her head, she feels something warm around her heart because she had missed the expression of Stiles' face, the expression he has when he looks at someone he cares about ( _someone he loves,_ the young girl thinks without really getting what it means), the kindness in his chocolate eyes, his lips half-opened, like he's going to say something but is still trying to figure out how.

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth ?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind ?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head is underwater but I'm breathiing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me, loves all of you_

_Loves your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I loose I'm winning_

_'Cause I'll give you all of me, and you'll give me all of you_

_How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world's beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

**All of me - John Legend**

 

-Allison is dead, Lyds. Allison is dead but you're gonna be ok. 

She stays silent for quite a long time, before opening her mouth again :

-I feel like my bones are crushed. 

Stiles doesn't look at her, but she feels him squeezing her hand.

-You won't leave me alone, right ? 

He tries to look at her for real, and she has to raise her head but when she does, she's granted a little smile, only the corner of his lip showing it, and she rest her head against his heart, his regular, reassuring heart, strong in his chest under her ear. 

-I'll stay all night if you don't feel like sleeping.

-I feel tired. I wanna sleep.

-Then do so. 

-You won't go ?

-Of course not, Lydia. Don't be silly. I won't move a toe. 

-Don't you dare to go. Don't you dare to scare me again. 

-Close your eyes. You're ok now.

He squeezes her fingers intertwined with his, her long hair against his nose, and smell the perfume - rose, jasmin, a bit of poppy -, and when she breathes in, she can feel his arms around her and finally, it felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and if you feel like it, feedbacks are awesome ! I hope you enjoyed that, and I know I'm still mourning so there's gonna be hurt and sadness in my stories and soooorry about that !  
> Anyway, I advise you strongly to see that fanvid : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v39b6OVY1QE&index=215&list=PLKUaLWHiCvM143qb9r8BLt7piMZKSBPOA, that is great and inspired me !  
> I am French, so if you see any spelling mistake or any sentence that doesn't seem quite right to you, don't hesitate to tell me so ! :)  
> (I just realize I wrote "entertwined" instead of "intertwined" all along T_T Sorry about that !)  
> I finished it, but there will more of Stydia (some longer ones maybe, but I'll take it slow !) in Hold on and Let go soon.


End file.
